


[Art] Instrumental

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Edward gives Cecil a music lesson.





	[Art] Instrumental

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie from [[dw] **fuckyeahfinalfantasy**](http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/270.html) for this [prompt](http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/270.html?thread=7694#cmt7694):
>
>> edward --> cecil, as requited or unrequited as you might like, any or all of the following: hero worship, death vs disarming, protecting the ones we love, rescue.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cecil always looks SO SERIOUS — I imagine he would look even more so when trying to learn something.
> 
> I realized as I colored that they're very sun-and-moon, aren't they?
> 
>  
> 
> [texture credit](http://teeth-man.deviantart.com/art/old-crackly-parchment-texture-62016461)


End file.
